A Few Simple Words
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: First gx fic with a weird pairing but please give it a chance! The rumer is that Banner has a crush on Alexis. is it true? oneshot fluff.


A/n: Hi there! This is my first Yugi-Gi-Oh GX fic! HAHA what a way to make an entrance haugh? Such a weird Paring...but I REALLY love Professor Banner! This is going to be a short one shot and it's kinda like in-between stuff. I've read/seen a few spoilers so I have an unfortunate suspicion of what's going to happen to him and I don't want to make this several years into the future in case I'm right. Okay so here are my age guesses for the characters since I can't seem to find them anywhere on the web. Crowler is in his thirties. I think Banner is probably twenty-five. Alexis and Zane are eighteen, and I'm pretty sure Jaden is fourteen. Hehe, at least I hope so but uh, I knew what fiancée meant when I was like ten so if he's older than that he's pretty dense. I guess I just don't really like him all that much though. Flames are okay.

A Few Simple Words

''

Alexis smiled softly as a warm breeze blew by.

It was such a nice day out and a Saturday at that.

She sat up on one of the cliffs by herself.

It was still early in the morning and no one had gotten up yet; no one that she knew of anyway, so that's why she was surprised when she heard footsteps approach her.

She looked up as she recognized the familiar voice of Lyman Banner.

"Isn't it early for you to be up on a Saturday Alexis?"

She smiled as he set Pharaoh down.

"Usually. The sky was just so pretty this morning when I woke up that I didn't want to miss it."

He smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head.

"So why are you up so early on a Saturday?"

Pharaoh curled up in his lap as he sat down.

"I always take early morning walks around the island on the weekends. Though actually I'm glad we're alone, I need to ask you something."

She looked at him oddly for a moment but nodded.

"This isn't about the shadow riders is it?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Far less important. You're friends haven't been talking to you about me have they?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Well actually, they have."

He looked concerned.

"What have they said?"

She smiled slightly.

"Not much."

He smiled softly.

"About a letter? About this letter?"

He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small white card and handed it to her.

She took it coyly, heart racing as she turned it over.

Her friends had been teasing her all week that Banner had a crush on her and that he'd written her some kind of love confession but of course details weren't forthcoming and she'd brushed it off as silly girls.

She read it slowly and when she looked up he was walking away.

She stood and ran after him, stopping him by grabbing his hand.

"Wait a minute! You can't give me something like this and just walk away!"

He took a deep breath as he stood there, never turning.

"I guess I'm just afraid of your reaction. So are you angry or frightened or..."

She stopped him as she smiled.

"I think I'm flattered. Maybe a little confused, but why would I be frightened?"

He turned to her and let Pharaoh go again to take her hands.

"You know the rules, but is there a chance that when you finish you'll stay?"

She smiled softly.

"I don't know. That's still a ways away. But until then we could..."

He stopped her as he took a hold of her by the waist and pulled her closer, kissing her sweetly.

"I think I like that idea."

She reluctantly stepped away from him as the first bell of the morning sounded.

"Next Saturday, here at seven?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Until then."

He kissed her once more and walked away.

She stood there, staring after him for a moment and was unable to fight the blush in her cheeks.

'Who knew Professor Banner could be such a good kisser. I guess this means he's my...boyfriend.'

She was broken from her thoughts as she heard Jaden yelling.

"Alexis! There you are! Hey, was that Banner that was just talking to you?"

She nodded silently.

"Hey Lex, what'd he say to you, you know your blushing?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Just a few simple words, that's all. Race you to breakfast!"

Secretly she tucked the card into her pocket with a smile, remembering the words on it.

'Alexis. I've heard that you might have a crush on me...and I was hoping that was true. I've got a crush on you too. Lyman Banner. Ps. Pharaoh likes you too.'

''

yup that's the end. Cute and fluffy, like Pharaoh! D if anyone actually liked this, I'm planning another one that's longer and has more characters. Please review!


End file.
